Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et moi
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: ---EXTRÊME--- Snape donne retenue.. mais ses élèves se sentent tout autrement que... obéissants!


J'adore, j'ai tout un paquet de fic extrêmes que je viens de trouver!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

_**Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et moi**_

Par Snapeslove

Ce n'était pas une soirée très chaude pour un été aussi brûlant que cette année-là, mais disons que c'était agréable si je repensais au fait que je me crevais à travailler le soir sous cette chaleur intense…  
Je donnais retenue en plus, à trois élèves en même temps qui plus était ! Je n'avais pas eu le choix disons, Malfoy avait envoyé l'eau de son chaudron à Weasley qui avait rit de lui, Potter avait prit la défense de son meilleur ami en insultant Malfoy, ah histoire compliquée, mais là je devais me taper ces stupides adolescents au lieu de relaxer tranquillement à mon bureau.

Weasley était drôlement près de Potter et semblait bavarder plus que ce qui lui était permis, parce qu'il n'avait pas la permission de parler en fait. Plus je regardais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils bavardaient d'un peu trop près, il s croyaient être bien cachés dans le coin de la classe, accroupit sur le sol en train de supposément nettoyer les pattes des bureaux…  
En fait… Il n'étaient pas en train de chuchoter des secrets l'un en face de l'autre… Comment allais-je leur dire de cesser ça ? Potter, Weasley, des lavettes ? Ils devaient probablement se découvrir, mais tout de même, ici !

« Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

« Rien. Me répond Potter en se reculant vite.

Je sens derrière moi une présence qui n'augure pas bien… Je vois Potter et Weasley sourire bêtement et tout à coup, des mains se posent sur mes épaules et un souffle chaud fracasse mon cou…  
« Monsieur Malfoy, que…  
« Chhhht… Me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma bouche.

Je vois Weasley faire un clin d'œil à Potter et ce dernier regarde le blond derrière moi en souriant… Depuis quand ils sont complices ceux-là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? Je rêve ou quoi ? Mais.. Mais.. Lâches-moi petit insignifiant, bien comme ton père, il te faut toujours tout ce que tu désires !

Potter s'en vient, il s'en vient… Merlin faites que je ne gifle pas Malfoy en me retournant pour lui crier dessus…  
« MALFO… Mais il me coupe avec sa bouche sur la mienne !

Et Potter qui s'approche toujours… L'autre aussi s'amène ! Merde ! C'est une conspiration contre moi, ça va paraître dans le journal de l'école demain !

« ARRÊTEZ ! Que je crie, mais Malfoy s'attaque à mes boutons de robe…  
Weasley est disparu et Potter s'assit sur mes cuisses en mettant ses jambes de chaque côtés des miennes… Je suis une victime ! Si je répond à leurs avances, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis forcé de le faire pour ma survie ! Ils seraient bien capable de me jeter un sort si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent…  
Je retourne ma tête pour ne plus voir Potter, mais je découvre une scène affreuse… Weasley et Malfoy qui s'embrassent juste à côté de moi… Je sens ma figure être retournée vers l'avant et je n'ai même pas le temps de dire stop que Potter se jette sur ma bouche… Ça y est, je suis pris… Mon pantalon gonflé n'aide pas à ma situation, j'ai l'air vraiment stupide… Et voilà que les deux autres m'entourent et se mettent à m'embrasser sur le joues tandis que le survivant commence à se faire insistant avec sa langue qui ne demande qu'à entrer dans ma bouche réticente.

L'extase quoi, je ne peux absolument pas me sauver.. Potter est sur moi, Malfoy à ma gauche et Weasley à droite… Je suis une proie facile diront certains, mais non, je suis simplement capable de profiter d'une bonne situation quand elle se présente, c'est tout.

J'en ai mal tellement ils savent ce qu'ils font, à croire qu'ils m'ont étudié tout ce temps avant de ce risquer à se jeter sauvagement… Non, pas sauvagement, mais disons, rapidement, sur moi sans m'avertir.

Potter remue ses hanches sur mon sexe qui malheureusement, tout à fait contre ma volonté, se durcit… Malfoy introduit une main sous ma chemise et Weasley déboutonne mon attache de pantalon sous le regard affamé de Potter qui a l'air de n'attendre que mon sexe soit exposé pour en faire je ne sais quoi… Oh je suis… je suis.. bien dur ! Potter la sort de mon pantalon et j'ai presque l'impression que je les entend tout les trois soupirer d'anticipation, je suis fou !

Et moi, je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je n'ai rien fait, c'est normal, je suis sous le choc… Enfin, un agréable choc disons.

« Aller Harry, embrasses-le. L'encourage Weasley en s'affairant à déshabiller Malfoy devant moi.

J'attend sans trop le regarder et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et ce n'est pas long qu'il essaie encore de forcer l'entrée, je cède… Mais je ne joue pas de ma langue, je le laisse simplement découvrir ma bouche, j'attend toujours qu'ils s'arrêtent en riant de moi, mais personne n'a l'air de vouloir cesser…  
Malfoy est nu et le rouquin le couche sur mon bureau, il l'embrasse partout en lui touchant là où je n'oserais poser mes mains… Mais Potter le fait exprès avec son bassin qui excite mes reins, je ne me contiendrai plus bientôt et il l'aura voulu… Ah mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai perdu le contrôle de deux Gryffindors et d'un Slytherin ! Je suis d**né ! C'est certain ! Définitivement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague… Il fait très chaud tout à coup !

Pourquoi moi au juste ? Impossible qu'ils aient tous été pris d'une soudaine envie, pas tous en même temps, c'est arrangé…  
Mais Potter fini par saisir mon sexe et voit bien que je ne suis pas indifférent à toute cette attention, il monte et descend avec sa main refermée sur mon membre et ça me rend dingue, j'ai juste envie de gémir… Et les deux autres, qui en sont déjà à se toucher torridement, là, sur mon bureau… Weasley est en train de, d'embrasser l'entre cuisse de Malfoy qui vient de jeter la tête en arrière avec une expression tout à fait jouissive pour qui en est témoin… Et c'est moi le spectateur… Je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir me retenir.

C'est une orgie ici, j'ai le sentiment de ne pouvoir rien faire, même si je me levais et criais que c'en est assez, que c'est inacceptable, ils ne feraient rien pour s'arrêter… Malfoy a le don de soumettre les plus faibles… Je regarde Weasley engloutir le sexe du blond et sans m'y attendre, je vois Potter sortir le siens et se mettre à se caresser tout en continuant de me toucher lentement, il a les yeux dans le vide, il est en plain extase ou quoi ? Sur moi ? Moi ? Comment ont-ils su que j'allais en quelque sorte 'approuver' ? Ah mais assez les questions… J'ai un magnifique brun assit sur mes cuisses qui attend que je m'occupe de lui…  
Là j'ai les pires idées perverses qui me traversent l'esprit sans même me laisser le temps de donner la permission à mes muscles… Qui se mettent à soulever mes bras qui se rendent su les épaules de Potter… Et… non… j'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser… Mes lèvres dévorent les siennes… J'ai la pire érection de ma vie… Les deux autres qui se baisent sur mon bureau et lui qui n'arrête pas de m'attirer vers la concrétisation des mes idées… Il me touche et je soupire une première fois.. Je suis déjà à bout de souffle… Mes poumons font mal. Ma gorge se noue. Mes mains se barrent sur ses hanches et ma langue se colle à la sienne.

Je vois Weasley laisser Malfoy pour venir se placer derrière moi, j'ai comme une crainte… Malfoy s'assied sur mes cuisses derrière Potter et se met à embrasser le survivant sur la nuque en me touchant le torse de ses mains… J'ai chaud, très chaud… Weasley me bécote en dessous de l'oreille droite et j'ai comme l'impression que je déconnecte, ma vue n'est plus la même et mon toucher… Il est définitivement plus intense.

Tous s'acharnent sur moi comme des lions s'attaquant à une gazelle, je n'ai aucun contrôle, mais en même temps je veux me laisser faire, tant de mains sur moi, dure d'y résister… Potter se fait plus présent encore, sa poitrine collée à la mienne tandis que Malfoy passe par-dessus l'épaule de Potter pour m'embrasser à son tour, je répond comme un imbécile… Ce sont des élèves…  
Mais ils sont tellement… Je sens ma robe se défaire à l 'arrière, Weasley a glissé ses mains dans mon dos, sur ma peau, me causant la chair de poule instantanément… On touche ma peau, ma propriété et je ne proteste même pas… J'en ai trop envie voilà tout… C'est indécent et excitant, c'est surtout excitant. Je vais éclater…  
Potter laisse tomber ses douces caresses sur mon sexe déjà endommagé par le désir et laisse place à Malfoy en ce plaçant derrière lui, toujours sur mes cuisses… Merde, pas Malfoy… Il est totalement… Comment décrire cela… Séduisant.

J'ai goûté la menthe… Maintenant je savoure la vanille… Il pose ses mains sur moi sans gêne et ne me laisse pas le temps d'entrevoir ses yeux, il se jette sur ma bouche à son tour… Il est plus doux, plus pure… Ou c'est moi qui me fait des idées, mais il y a cette tranquillité en lui… C'est velouté je dirais… Et Weasley qui me retourne la tête pour m'embrasser lui aussi…  
Après la menthe et la vanille, voilà la canelle… Encore plus doux que ce que j'aurais imaginé de possible… Je le veux lui, sur moi, ce garçon de bonne famille aimante. Je l'attire à moi et pousse Malfoy délicatement, il ne se plaint pas et va prendre la place de Weasley derrière moi… J'assoie le rouquin sur mes cuisses, très près de ce qui me donne envie de l'enfourcher comme un sauvage et je soupire de contentement.. Il le remarque et s'avance pour être assit directement sur ma fourche… Ça fait mal, très mal… Je sens mon membre être replié par son poids et c'est souffrant, mais cette souffrance en vaut la peine, ses baisers son meilleurs que le goût du miel pur… Son odeur surpasse celle de la rose noire et son haleine… Elle n'appel qu'à la luxure…  
Mes mains parcourent son dos lentement tandis que Malfoy me couvre le cou avec sa langue un peu partout et Potter fait la même chose dans celui du rouquin… Oh… Mer… Lin… Draco tire sur mes cheveux et ma tête se penche en arrière, devinez qui en profite…  
Il pleut à présent, ça sent la pierre mouillée… On me déshabille sans me demander la permission. Je relève la tête et regarder Weasley sur toute sa longueur… Il est très… Gâté par la nature… J'en perd mon sang froid, mais tant pis, on verra…br  
Je soulève le rouquin un peu et l'assoie sur mon sexe sans lui dire, il crie, ça m'excite encore plus. Il colle sa poitrine à la mienne et me serre pour ne pas que je bouge en lui, il a mal ça se voit, mais il reste là… Probablement qu'il sait ce qui va lui arriver et qu'il ne déteste pas cette idée… J'ai maintenant Potter à ma gauche et Malfoy à ma droite qui se déshabillent en se regardant, me touchant parfois pour montrer qu'il vont revenir à la charge… Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que j'en meurs d'envie à présent ?

À peine ai-je tourné la tête pour embrasser Malfoy que Weasley suçote mes mamelons durs, me laissant voir que j'ai peut-être une chance de bouger un peu, j'ai de la difficulté à me retenir de le faire de toutes façons…  
Il gémit, mais je suis complètement en lui maintenant et je le tiens fermement par le torse pour le faire monter et descendre sur moi. Soudain, Potter se retrouve à demi allongé sur le ventre entre mon ventre et celui de Weasley.. Malfoy n'en peut plus lui non plus… Il le pénètre juste là, sur nos corps… Je tends une main et attrape la virilité du survivant et la masse doucement, le temps qu'il s'habitue au blond en lui, je sens toujours Weasley bien autour de moi, qui monte et descend à une vitesse plus qu'agréable.

Weasley force un peu la tête de Potter et ce dernier prend le sexe du rouquin dans sa bouche et le fait gémir encore plus, je vais mourir c'est certain, c'est totalement indécent.

Potter est le premier à crier de toute ses forces, laissant son sexe se déverser dans ma main, ce qui m'électrise en grande partie et moi aussi, je mitraille Weasley de coups violents en me déversant en lui, qui ne tarde pas à suivre en le faisant lui aussi, dans la bouche de Potter. Malfoy martèle Potter le plus fort qu'il peut, ça se voit sur les traits de son visage, ils sont tous crispés. Il lui enfonce ses ongles dans les hanches et stop tout mouvement, savourant son plaisir en gémissant très fort…  
Cette cascade de plaisir s'arrête là, personne n'ose bouger, parler ou même faire le moindre son… Je commence à me sentir mal, bien que rassasié, à les voir tous silencieux…  
Weasley a les yeux à demi fermés, mais il me regarde sans la moindre expression, Potter se redresse et Malfoy se retire… Je soulève le rouquin et fait de même et je rattache mon pantalon sans rien dire.

Potter et Malfoy se sont rhabillé et me guettent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après quelques regards incertains, Potter se met à avancer vers la porte de sortie, il me regarde une dernière fois et disparaît dans le couloir. Je me retourne et vois que Malfoy est en train d'imiter le survivant, mais je ne parle pas, je le laisse filer lentement, lui aussi disparaît quelques secondes après.

Je me retourne pour voir si le rouquin fera pareil, mais je me heurte à une bouche tyrannisée et rougie par les baisers, elle laisse passer sa langue qui vient jouer avec la mienne un peu et il se recule…  
Il ne dit rien, il me fait un sourire séduisant et se retourne à son tour, puis s'en va…  
Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Nous avons fait tout ça dans un silence mortel, enfin, presque et voilà que je me retrouve seul… J'espère que ce n'était pas une blague.. Impossible, pas les trois en même temps, non, ils en ont eu envie, moi aussi d'ailleurs, maintenant c'est terminé, point à la ligne. Bizarre tout de même.

« FIN »

hihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!


End file.
